


Briefly Blinding

by iArgent



Series: Home is Eight Misfits and Some Issues [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Ace spectrum caddy, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: Caduceus and Caleb's relationship is rarely physical, but it's always together.Set a few weeks before the move in The Return





	Briefly Blinding

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly reminder asexuality = lack of sexual attraction. Not inability to have a relationship, sex, or feelings, or a required open relationship to appease a partner.
> 
> Greysexual= a type of asexuality where a person rarely or infrequently experiences sexual attraction. This is where Caddy is, leading into demisexuality as the plot progresses. Because learning this shit is a PROCESS. 
> 
> Demisexuality = a person only experiences sexual attraction upon forming a deep bond with a person.
> 
> I'm actually a repulsed ace person dont fight me here.

Caleb burrowed into Caduceus's side, the television flickering in the dark dorm. 

The show was lackluster. Not the most interesting documentary that they'd selected. Caleb kept gritting his teeth to hide his yawning. 

"Oceans of Tal'Dorei not interesting?"

"I'm trying not to distract you from this don't call me out."

He could feel Caduceus shuffle a bit, grabbing the remote to click off the TV, plunging the room into darkness barring Caduceus's salt lamp. 

"It really is boring." The Firbolg admitted, ears fluttering for a second. "We could do something else?"

Eyes closed, still enjoying the heat of his boyfriend despite how bony the Firbolg was, Caleb hummed. "Like what?"

 

Caduceus didn't hesitate. But he did make a soft thinking noise. "Cards?"

"I'm not too keen on turning the lights on." Caleb admitted "but if you want to we could hit the fairy lights?"

He could feel Caduceus shake his head. "Nah, you're right. It's nice with the lights off."

"We could watch another movie?" Caleb suggested.

"That involves moving."

"Ja, that's fair."

It was quiet for a second. 

"We should order pizza." Caduceus muttered. "And...we could make out?"

"Exra cheese and black olives?" Caleb muttered, reaching for his phone and starting to punch in their usual order. "And that sounds nice, if you want to." 

Caduceus could go for months barely holding hands. He was hands off, but always available, and Caleb appreciated it. He never felt that needing to cancel a date to work more on his degree let Caduceus down. Likewise if Caduceus wasn't feeling up to the romance, they could spend months in a state of not platonic friendship, but close. Caduceus also, was very efficient and straightforward with his wants and needs. Sex, while rarely in the picture, was something Caduceus enjoyed on occasion. Kissing was usually fine, but occasionally, he just wanted to cuddle and Caleb appreciated the hell out of the absence of physical demand. Some days his scars bothered him, and he didnt want to be touched, and he knew Caduceus respected that distance like he respected Caduceus's. He also knew if the physical side overtook him and he tried to distance himself to take care of it there was a fifty fifty on if Caduceus would let him, or take care of it himself. The Firbolgs zen was absolutely what Caleb needed.

With the pizza ordered and an alarm set for the expected delivery Caleb and Caduceus just tipped sideways and pulled each other closer. The Firbolgs tongue was much larger than Caleb's, but enjoyable. The soft fur occasionally clashed with Caleb's beard, but despite the discomfort, Caleb was absolutely still not quite ready to shave. One last remnant of a rapidly dying past. 

Somehow they'd ended up tangled, Caleb slid comfortably on top of Caduceus, the Firbolgs big hands under his shirt, stroking his back as they slowly breathed together, air slipping between their open lips, caressing contact hot tongues in the moments they weren't sealed together. 

Caleb's phone chimed just as a spiral of heat began to curl in his belly, and he pulled back with a wet noise. "Pizza." Though still functioning with less air and a dazed feeling at the gentle grip Caduceus now had on one hip, a vague discomfort in his pants it may have sounded more like "pzmn" rising on unsteady legs to right his shirt.

Caduceus sighed, inhaling a full lungful of cool air "We should probably eat." His voice was gravelly, clearly effected.

"Good time for a break." Caleb murmured, combing fingers through his hair. "Another few seconds and I'd be excusing myself to a shower."

The Firbolg lazily waved him off "Nah I've been a bit restless lately. Got a new bottle of lube, we're good."

Grabbing his keys off the desk Caleb scoffed in the dark. "I dont need to borrow your lube but I appreciate the sentiment. I'm fine rallying in the shower." He fished his wallet out of a jacket pocket. "I'll be back with pizza in a sec."

Caduceus closed his eyes in the dark as the door opened and closed in quick succession. The hall light barely making it into the room. He smiled at the faint Zemnian curse that carried through the door. It would take Caleb a bit to reach the door two floors down. So he took stock. He was definitely turned on, lips and Caleb's warmth did that to him. Slender fingers and blunt nails digging into his arms, narrow hips between his legs and sweet breath and soft skin. 

But what did he want to do about it? Caleb would feel amazing, as he always did. But Caduceus always preferred not treating his beloved boyfriend like a fancy masturbation aid.

He thought of Caleb, sighing and wriggling in his lap like the time before this, a few weeks ago and felt his mouth go dry. The idea of making Caleb as happy as himself doing this meant it was a good night to blow off some steam together without it feeling one sided for either of them.

He smiled faintly. He'd ask when Caleb came back. If the answer was no he was pretty sure they were both calm enough tonight for it to pass without awkwardness. 

It only took a moment more for Caleb to return.

 

"Close your eyes, I'm hitting the fairy lights." Caleb said, shuffling into the dark, setting the box on a desk and plugging in the lights, soft multicolored lights twinkled around the room in an instant. But Caduceus found himself instead watching as Caleb shuffled out of his shoes and jacket, movement rucking up his shirt for one moment, tensing around his shoulders the next.

"How's the situation?" He drawled, eyes flickering to Caleb's pants for a second, almost disappointed he couldnt tell by looking.

"Manageable." Caleb replied, the multicolored lights being clicked until they stopped blinking, the red cast of one making the mans blush seem more extreme. 

"Hmm. How would you feel if it wasn't?" 

Caleb turned with eyebrows raised "Unmanageable, I'd imagine." A beat "Do you want it to be unmanageable?"

"Kinda."

Caleb looked ruefully at the pizza "I do too."

"C'mere, chin up Mr. Caleb." Caduceus murmured, sitting to pull Caleb back onto the bed. He pulled until Caleb's bent knees were on either side of his hips, the human an appealing pink around the face. "Chin up, maybe we'll add a third someday and he'll be able to distract me while you eat." He prodded the humans stomach, delighting in the ticklish squirm. "Skinny."

The Human snorted "You just wanna watch someone bend me over when you don't feel like it without getting jealous or guilty."

"Rude. True, but rude." Caduceus pressed his mouth to Caleb's neck. "Masturbatory aids can be very useful."

Caleb's bark of laughter settled to a quiet whine as one of the hands Caduceus had settled on his hips slid to the juncture between hip and thigh. "They need to have sharper teeth than me though." The Firbolg muttered almost disappointed, skin of Caleb's neck wet and marked. "I think you'd be pretty with teeth marks."

Briefly feeling like he was lit from the inside Caleb turned a bit and lifted his own arms to angle Caduceus's head, kissing him deeply. "I'm already pretty." He murmured, pulling back for a second, before diving back in. "But sure, some sharper marks could be fun."

Caduceus laughed softly into the Humans mouth, slipping both hands under his shirt and guiding Caleb's arms up until the article was draped somewhere across the room. Hands delicately tracing exposed scarred skin as they returned to the slow slide of mouth on mouth. Caleb's hands fighting Caduceus's shirt buttons as the Firbolgs fought Caleb's belt. 

It never took them a terribly long time. Clothes were easy.

Frantic wasn't a word Caduceus liked to use as a descriptor for himself. But he always was, like this. He craned backwards, hips canting and lifting Caleb briefly, smiling as the Human snorted in laughter and buried his nose briefly into the Firbolgs chest. Gasping for a second as lips closed around a nipple and his hand scrabbled uselessly at a drawer.

"Trouble?" Caleb murmured, face clearly smiling under the beard. He scrambled up, body sliding along the larger furred one until he overtook Caduceus's outstretched arm and wrenched the drawer open himself. Distracted only slightly by the Firbolgs determined laving of each inch of smooth skin that passed over his face. Nearly dropping the bottle of what he thought may be translucent pink lube when Caduceus's free hand curled around his cock and pressed the tip into his mouth. 

"I appreciate the enthusiasm, Cad, but I'm trying to get something important." Caleb gasped, trying to wriggle back down and being stopped by firm hands on his thighs and an eager mouth on his cock and barely connected fuzzy thoughts not allowing him to think of further plans.

So he was surprised when Caduceus pulled him back down, open thighs skimming down soft fur and making him whimper in shock, barely realizing he was being shoved back into thick blankets somehow the bottle snatched from his hand and them rolled into what some foggy part of Caleb's brain knew to be the position he would be in for at least the next thirty minutes. 

The pop of a bottle top pulled Caleb back with a whiff of watermelon. 

"Watermelon lube. Really?"

Caduceus paused in his assault on Caleb's neck. "Artificial watermelon is delicious." He said, matter of factly, pulling back entirely and ignoring Caleb's whine. Focusing instead on dropping lubricant onto his hand, thankful his fingers and palms were covered in a much shorter hair than even the rest of him. Palms bare entirely, and the back of his hands coated in only the most superficial layer. The lube was still a bitch to get out and his hands would smell like watermelon for the next two days no matter how much he washed, but, looking at Caleb flushed and squirming beneath him, he decided it was worth it.

Caduceus couldn't see well in low light,  but the fairy lights he had strung up around the room cast Caleb's face in a good enough light. He loved this part. 

Caleb's eyes, formerly squeezed shut flew open, pupils blown wide and jaw tensing as Caduceus slid two fingers inside. The Humans cock brushing against his wrist with the angle.

"Scheisse, Cad you...warning!" His head pressed back into the bedding, legs spreading in what Caduceus always thought of as a a welcoming gesture. Caleb was so polite. 

Caleb clenched his jaw shut. His small whines and gasps were fine, but they were still in a dorm. Sometime over the summer maybe they'd finally have time and space to let loose.

Two fingers always made it harder to be quiet. Three was unbearable, but Caduceus was always sweet enough to press Caleb's head into his own shoulder, ever the multitasker, to muffle the sound.

Caduceus also was near ruthless in the abuse of Caleb's prostrate. And his lips were tingling and numb with the pressure of holding them together when Caduceus retrieved his hand. Caleb felt his own wet eyelashes and burning face and knew the Firbolg was absolutely in rare form tonight.

Caleb felt pressure in his thighs for just a second before they were brought up under Caduceus's ribs and the Firbolg slid inside him.

Caleb pressed his lips together once more, a low rattling noise echoing in his throat. Caduceus kind enough to hold still while Caleb adjusted to something so large inside him once more, lips pressed to his forehead, a hand slipping under his chin, trusting the Human to keep his legs in place as he tilted Caleb's face up for a deep kiss, before starting to roll his hips.

It never took long, after that initial moment. Caduceus, always the considerate neighbor, rolled his hips hard, but thrusted very little, meaning the bedposts made very little collision with the walls. His mouth sealed like a vacuum over Caleb's mouth, trapping the punched out noises he was prone to as the Firbolg raced them toward the finish. 

Caleb grasped blindly at Caduceus's back as the muscles bunched and relaxed, mouth working feverishly against the Firbolgs mouth. Soft fur brushing over him each flex of the larger mans hips driving him closer to the edge even as Caduceus's breath came in shorter pants.

Caleb sucked in a sharp breath and scrabbled at Caduceus's body for a moment as the world went white. He felt the kiss return more as a sharp press of teeth and overt pressure than a kiss as they both whimpered into each others mouths. 

The moments after were largely logistics. What to get on clothing wise to avoid the mess on them both. Caduceus's front sticky and matted with semen, thighs sticky with the bit that escaped Caleb. Caleb filled and dripping, how to get to the showers without it getting more messy. For something they did every few weeks at the most regular, they never managed to plan well enough to avoid the logistics part. 

Caleb shifted, pressing a warm kiss to Caduceus's gasping mouth. "Shower time or we'll have to shave you...again."

Caduceus grimaced and moved back. "Yeah I'd prefer not." He hesitated, touching Caleb's beard "However I'd love to be there when this comes off."

Tired and messy, Caleb turned his head to kiss the hand there. "Whatever you say." 


End file.
